


Dmitri Ruins Everything

by ChurchOfGamzee



Series: Season One: THE ASCENSION. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfGamzee/pseuds/ChurchOfGamzee
Summary: Way to go, fuckhead!





	Dmitri Ruins Everything

The advancement of technology is a really bad thing in Three Houses. The title in Japanese means something like the appreciation of nature, so there's your proof.

So, The three lords (four??? there's an avatar I Think, i won't know until I'm Seeing avatar/the white guy who's royalty. Whatever. This is now an AU Where the avatar was dumb, fucked off and died.) decided to be smart for once. ":Let us lay down our weapons!" Edgelord said, as she approached Claude. "We all have the same goal in mind; the destruction of the Automatons." She added, though the grip on her weapon remained firm.

Claude gave a hum, ignoring the hubub behind him-- 'is she serious?', 'an alliance will end in ruckus.', 'does I spy count as foreplay?', 'my pet rock misses me i wanna go home'-- considering his options, before finally, he spoke, voice loud and clear like a glass bell;

"In the recent years of our hoses, there has been spilled blood between them" he says, walking towards her. It's slight, but the hold on her  weapon tightens.

"But their vengeance," he adds, as he grows closer, "Was for them, and them alone."

Finally, His weapon is dropped, when he is like a meter away.

"It is not of our lineage to inherit their hate. If we cannot clean the stain of their blood, let us work as one, to forege a new slate." Claude  holds out his hand to her, and she accepts, giving a firm shake. Everyone Cheered! Aw yeah! It's expected, the best characters we've seen so far. Wow. I don'tknow anything about them but I just know they're the Best. Trust me

"Hey, that rhymed!" she added, when she pulled her arm away. Her smile was gone, when she turned to Damemetree.

"what of you, Dimitri?" She asks. He would understand! After all, his looks couldn't define him as a person, could they!

Dimitri just stared in awe. 

"You said the Automatons are our enemies, yeah???" He asked. The two of them nodded.

No.

He could not.

He got a feel tonight.

"THEY ARE NOT MY ENEMIES!!!! I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FILRTHY!!!"

He ran. He was a dumbass and didn't bring an army so it was just him. But he had to get Away; The armies were Chasing him! No, not the BTS Stans! They're too powerful. What is it About BTS That brings people such power??? What about them???

He got back to his house. It was lonely. But the armies could not stop. Oh no. He didn't want to Listen to BTS.

He went to his computer, to look up how to stop them. Damemetree only Had Shitty Dial Up Internet, so He had to sit through that. But the sound, oh man, it was.... it was making him feel things ! He disconnected the internet, to listen to tthe beatiful sound Of Dial Up Again, again and Again. Hrggaaaaa!!! He tthen started kissing his computre screen, pretending it was the sound of dial up. He loved dial up.

But oh No!!!!! The Computre was very Cross with his Actions!!! It whipped out a Gun and killed him, then become sentient and Killed Everyone else.

The Houses? Dead. Everyone is Dead. Everything was fucked, dude. It's, like, the Bad End, Man.


End file.
